Just Another Day
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: It was a day like any other. Until... There is a school shooting, please read and review. Don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. Inspired by OTH's own school shooting episode.
1. Trailer

Just another day -

A Another Cinderella Story Fanfiction -

Written By: AutumnMalarkey.

Trailer:

**VO: It was just another day...**

_-Shows Mary and Tami walking inside the school-_

Mary: Yet another day at 'hell high'

Tami: Well here's something to make the day better.

_-Joey kisses Mary-_

Mary: You're right, Tami, the day just got better.

**VO: But things just go from good, to bad.**

_-Shows a boy with a gun-_

Shooter, Connor: Get down and stay down!

_-everyone runs around as the gun goes off, breaking the glass window. Screams can be heard-_

Dustin: Get in here!

_-He pushes Mary, Tami and Joey inside a room where there are 5 other people. One of them being Connor-_

**VO: But when they think it's just got safe... It gets worse.**

Teacher, Miss Leyla Fox: Okay, I think we're safe, lets leave now.

_-Everyone heads to the door. Shows Connor pointing the gun at them-_

Kid: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

_-He fires the gun, you hear the shot and don't see if anyone is hurt-_

_-It shows each person's head turning round, they look in shock-_

Starring:

**Selena Gomez as Mary**

Mary: Oh my.

**Drew Seeley as Joey**

Joey: Mary!

**Jessica Parker Kennedy as Tami**

Tami: Dustin?

**Marcus T. Paulk as Dusin**

Dustin: It'll all be fine.

**Doug Brochu as Connor **

Connor: You think you can treat people that way and get away with it?!

**Vincent Kartheiser as Sean**

Sean: What a first day!

**Michelle Trachtenberg as Alyson**

Alyson: Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

**Emma Watson as Lillie**

Lillie: What the hell is going on?!

**and Sarah Thompson as Leyla**

Leyla: Get me the hell out of here!

**VO: Coming to a computer near you, very soon**


	2. Normal Day

**AN: **Obviously, It's been inspired by "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" so there might be some similarities, but I'll try to keep them to a minimum.

This chapter is for **evershort** thanks so much for the review, it made me want to write the update.

Normal day

It was a normal day, like any other. Mary had gotten up, got dressed, did her chores and met Tami to go to school.

"Yet another day at 'Hell High.'" Mary groaned as her and her best friend, Tami, entered the school.

"Well here's something to make the day better." Tami smiled as she saw Dustin and Joey ahead of them.

"Hey!" They both walked over and Joey placed a soft kiss on Mary's lips.

"You're right, Tami, the day just got better." Mary smiled as they walked to their lockers, her hand locked in Joey's.

"Something ugly this way comes." Mary could hear Brit say and Bree laugh as they walked towards the lockers that were next to her step sisters.

"You think we're the ugly ones?" Tami retorted, obviously being her normal self. She neared to them in a threatening manner.

"Tami, calm down." Dustin tried to hold her back.

"No. I am sick of seeing them everyday here and watching them make Mary's life hell!" She exclaimed.

"Well you don't have to watch us make her life hell today. You can watch it as we already did." She smiled. Everyone just looked at her as if she was nuts. "See you at home Mary. I'm sure the dance field trip will be fab without you." She evilly grinned as Bree laughed again and they walked off.

"Wait. The what?" Joey looked entriegued at Mary.

Sighing, Mary tried to shake it off, "It doesn't matter."

"No. What was she on about?"

"There is a field trip for all the students that do great in dance. Something to go see some choreographer or something." Mary tried to give them as little detail as possible.

"So why aren't you there?"

"Dominique refused to pay the money for me to go."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have paid." Joey tried to smile at her, not letting his boiling anger show.

"No. It's okay." Mary desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject, but her train of thoughts were cut off as a there was a hoard of laughter from the whole hallway.

Everyone looked over to where there was a boy, who was face down on the floor, he'd obviously fell. All the contents of his bag had fell and spread across the floor. "Watch where you're going fat-ass!" Someone exclaimed as more laughter filled the hall.

Once the laughter had died down a bit, the boy started to gather his things, carefully placing them one by one in his bag and adjusting something else with each item he put back in.

The lesson bell rang and Tami, Dusin and Joey were all waiting on Mary. Their backs where turned to the boy as they faced in the direction of their first class. As quick as she could, Mary tried to stuff the last of her books in her bag and she slammed her locker. Looking in the opposite direction from her friends, she saw everyone else doing the same. Her face fell, her bag dropped. She saw the boy holding up a gun and pointing it in the direction she'd walked off in. She backed and walked into Joey for support. "Oh my..."

"Mary?" Joey, Tami and Dustin looked around, their faces falling as well as they saw the boy. They fastly tried to scramble away, but it was too late. A gun shot rang through their ears as it shattered the glass on the door at the end of the hallway. He looked terrified as he watched the glass break.

Screams could be heard, everyone dropped their things and ran as fast as they could.

"Code red. Code red. This is not a drill. Please go to a designated lock down area." The principle's voice came through the intercom. Looking back in the direction of the boy, they found him to have ran as well.

As fast as they could, The three friends ran into an english classroom where there was also 4 other people. They didn't look at them. They were to distrought to think at the second. "Here." Joey craddled Mary as they sat on the floor against the wall in a line. "We'll be fine."

The door flew open and in came an English teacher, "Okay. Everyone, the corridor is clear. Make a single file and leave." She instructed as everyone stood up and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." They all looked around to see the boy pointing a gun at them. "Get back in here!" he practically screamed as everyone slowly edged back into the classroom. All except Joey and Mary.

"I ain't staying in here with you!" Joey exclaimed.

"Who's the one with a gun?" Connor propositioned him. "I think you are in no position to be thinking right this second."

Joey tried to make a break for it, running as fast as he could while carrying a hysterical Mary.

Gasps could be heard as the gun went off. Everyone screamed and huddled further into the wall and each other.

"Mary?" Joey looked down and found Mary weak in his arms. "Mary!" He shook her.


	3. Hostages

**AN.** Thanks to everyone that reviewed:** xXxRainstarxXx**, **Naturally-Susan**, **Chibi-Akira-Chan**, and for some odd reason we can't view the rest of the reviews but they're from, **besy cena **and **jess**.

They're greatly appreciated. So guys, this chapter is for all of you, enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Hostages.

"Mary. Mary!" Exclaimed Joey as he felt Mary go limp in his arms. Quickly, he laid her down on the plaster covered floor. It was only plaster covered because the bullet, that Connor had fired a few minutes ago, had fired right into the wall - missing Mary and Joey by inches, this called the rubble, doubre and plaster from the wall to land all over the floor, creating a terrible, messy hole in the wall.

The second Mary's head touched the floor, her eyes flew open. She looked startled. Gasping desperately for breath, shooting up from where she was lying, going immediately into Joey's chest as he cuddled her softly and comfortingly.

"Awh." Came the cold, heartless voice of Connor, "You make me sick!" he exclaimed. By this time he'd managed to make his way to the door and blocked it, the gun still held firmly in his hands, pointing at anyone that dared move. "Get in line!" He ordered, the gun pointed firmly at Joey.

Slowly, Joey stood up, holding the terrified Mary and walking to where everyone else was lined up against the wall. "Just calm down, Man. Please." Joey tried to reason with Connor, but he was reluctant.

"No!" Connor yelled, resulting in making everyone jump out of fright.

"C'mon, Man. How is this gonna' get you anywhere?" Dustin finally built up the courage to speak, "five students and a teacher, hostage." He snickered, "What the hell is that gonna get you?"

"Get me?" Connor's voice sounded more calmed now. He was more terrified.

"Well usually you'd hold people hostage and want something." Joey stated.

"Oh yeah. 'Get' me. Well, uh, lets see... I want a Caribbean island and a frickin' jet pack!" His sarcastic tone came over.

"Whoa Man, you think you'll get that this way?" Dustin asked again.

Connor glared at Dustin, obviously he didn't catch his sarcastic tone. He was going to respond when he heard a beep tone, obviously from a phone. Suddenly, his eyes went to the panicked and flustered Tami, who was trying to hide the fact she was on her phone. "Give me the phone!" He shouted, the gun pointing at her. She tossed it to him. His eyes sadly went from the screen to her face, "Awh, Tami, I _used_ _to_liked you." He sighed and looked at the screen, she'd obviously dialed 911. "Don't you dare come in here, or I'll start to shoot. I'm thinking of starting with the teacher." He threatened down the phone and glared at the cowering teacher in the corner.

Seeing yet another opportunity to run, Joey tried to race out of the room, dragging Mary with him. Having noticed Joey's plan, Connor threw the phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces and blocking the door way, "Don't you dare." He pointed the gun at his chest. Joey held both hands up and slowly backed away. Connor tried to think of the next thing he could do, looking on the desk, he found a roll of duck tape and threw it at Joey, "Tape a line down the centre of the room." He ordered, still blocking the doorway as in case he tried to run again.

**AN.** So please Read and review. Maybe give me what you want to see in the next chapter because I'm just copying 'one tree hill' now.

Thanks.


	4. Names

**AN.** Thanks to everyone that reviewed:** shadowsinthesunshine**, **Evershort**, **Chibi-Akira-Chan**, **naleyalwaysandforever **and **mouang**.

They're greatly appreciated. So guys, this chapter is for all of you, enjoy!

BTW, there is somethings in here, last names mainly, after a long while of searching, I still don't know the characters last names, if anyone knows them, put them in your reviews and I'll change it.

Thanks.

Chapter 3 - Names

The tape screeched as Joey pulled it to create the mark across the floor. He kept going until he was backed into the wall. Carefully he ripped it off and taped the end of the line before tossing the tape onto the teachers desk.

Everyone else had sat down at the desks by now. Mary, Tami, Dustin and the newly seated Joey sat at one. There were some other kids at another table and the teacher sat in the middle of both, trying to think of a way out.

"Con, please, this isn't the way you'll get anything." She looked him in the eye with a stern look. Normally Connor would have shriveled in the stare, but not this time. After all, who was the one with the gun?

"Please let us out. What have we ever done to you?" One girl pleaded.

"What have you ever done to me? It's more a case of what haven't you ever done to me. No one gives a shit in this room. Who was the last person that talked to me in this room?" Everyone looked down at the desk, "exactly. I mean, who out of you even know my name?!" He glared at the girl who just spoke to him.

"Con?" She meekly said.

"My full name!" She started to cry. "I thought not. At least I can take the time to learn everyone names." He looked around the rooms, saying everyone's name as he went, "Mary Santiago, Joey Parker, Tami Miller, Dustin Gray, Alyson Walker, Lillie Simmons." He turned to look at the teacher, "and Miss Leyla Dixon."

"And you think just because you know our names, that that is going to do something?!" Dustin glared at him.

"No. But at least this was people will remember me, and my name, but I wonder how they will remember you..."

He left everyone to sit there and think for a minute or two about what he just said. He was right. They'll remember him as a shooter. But what would they be remembered like?

**A.N.** Okay, next chapter done. Sorry it took so long and it's so short, I went on holiday but I'll make the next one longer.

Thanks to all the suggestions from people, I'm working on putting them in.

Ideas still welcome.


	5. The Corridor

I am so sorry for the wait in update. It took so long as last month was November, and for a writer, it was National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) and I obviously had my mind set on other writing projects for that. But NaNo over, and I'm back. Hope you like this chapter. x

Thanks to: **Chibi-Akibi-Chan, leetvfan, naleyalwaysandforever, NileyJedi-x3, BellaRose55, monkey87** and anyone else that has been reading my story. This is for all of you. x

Chapter 4: The corridor.

In the past five minutes that everyone had been sitting in the clamy, clustered room, the rain had started outside. Lashing against the window harshly. Everyone in the room used the rain as an excuse to withdraw their minds from the whole situation and stare helplessly at the openness of the feild through the glass. Each of their minds were filled with thoughts of how they could make it out of the place alive and of course, about Connor's last comment.

If anyone could read minds in the room, they would have saw their first glimpse of humanity from Connor; not just as the boy holding them in a room with a gun. Passing through his mind were thoughts of how he could make it out of here. He didn't really want to hurt anyone in the room, but he was stranded. There was no way for him to get out of this without being sent to some form of prison or counseling. And quite frankly, he had had enough counseling and doctors to last him a life time.

A noise broke them from their thoughts as something seemed to smash around the school. Connor looked panicked while the others looked greatful; someone had came to save them.

"Here come the swat team..." Joey didn't peel his eyes from the raining window like everyone else. He was still thinking up a plan to get himself and Mary out of there.

"It best not be." Connor tried to act cool and calm around the other students, but it didn't help as he looked more panicked than ever. He saw everyone looking quizzative at him, and flew into panic as he walked to the door and called into the hallway, "Don't come any further! Anyone that enters this hallway is going to be dead, as well as the people in this room!"

There was no response. No sound. No movement as everyone waited to see if someone would respond back or if they wouldn't. After a few seconds that seemed to last a lifetime, Joey tried to push him over the edge again.

"If you see any red dots on your forehead, duck. Or do us a favour and don't!" His eyes still hadn't left the windows. It seemed as if he was now distant from the group, separating himself in case any of them died, not willing to show his true emotion if it was one of his friends.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP!" He said the end of it with more force. Trying not to peel his eyes away from the hallway for a second, but in the end he did and glared at Joey.

"See, I'm thinking you're just pathetic and lonely." He looked smug as his head turned for the first time to look at Connor, "you know you don't want to shoot us, that's why you make these excuses and threats, to give yourself more time."

"I said shut up!"

"I bet that when someone walks into the hallway, you'll just freeze and not even move."

"Wanna bet? The next person to walk into that corridor is going to be dead!" He exclaimed, and as if on cue, a door creaked in the corridor...


	6. I'm Sorry

Thanks to **Chibi-Akira-Chan**, **HP Twil Tan**, **kaylinwriter14**, and of course **Moonlit Lake Nightmare**.

Sorry it has taken a while, but I'm now on study leave and I will be able to keep up to date with my stories.

Also I apologise for it being short. I tried my best to make it longer. There are just a few more chapters left now before it's over.

Thanks x

* * *

A loud creak pierced the long silence. It was obvious that someone had entered the hallway, a distant form of rambling, arguing came into ear. Joey challenged him.

"Go on then. Do it! I _dare_ you!" And there it was. That one word, 'Dare'. You can never back out now.

Out in the hallway, Brit and Bree had re-entered, somehow not cathcning onto what was going on.

"I'll just get my shoes while everyone is in class and we'll be off!" Bree laughed, as if it were some form of evil plan.

"You idiot, we're going on a _dance _trip and you forget your _dance_shoes?" They both fell into silence as they opened the door, books scattered all over the floor. This wasn't right. They were welcomed by the horrible, earie feeling. Bree sent a look to Brit. Brit sent one back, and they tried to leave the school. Exiting back out of the door they just came from. But a gun shot was fired.

"Brit!" Bree screamed and bent down next to where she lay.

In the classroom, Mary heard the gunshot, then a scream. She buried her head on Joey's shoulder and sobbed.

"Sshh." He smoothly flattened her hair down with his hand.

His posture was called into question as a second gunshot was fired, he tried to stop himself from jumping, but even the big star couldn't help it.

The gun was pointed firmly at Bree, Connor's hand trembling slightly as he cried. He _had _done it and he regreted it.

"Please, don't." She started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He apologised. Then the gun turned on himself and the trigger was pulled.

Connor, now lay on the floor next to Brit, both bodies lifeless.

Panicking, Bree looked around, she needed to get out of here. So she ran, as fast as she could and left the school.


	7. Waiting

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter. My computer was re-booted and I've lost my Microsoft Word. But here it is anyway. I'm guessing there's only 1 chapter after this one before it ends.

**Chapter 7. Waiting**

A silence filled the entire classroom, not a single person daring to move. All of them waiting for a familiar boy with a gun to return. But it never happened. The halls were silent, the entire school dead. Then, it came, a man entered, one also carrying a gun.

"Come on." He carefully helped them to leave the building, the oposite direction as to where the bodies where.

Tightly, Mary's hand clung in Joey's. Her face dripped with tears. How could anyone do that to her? She was unsure what had happened to her step sister, no one dared say a thing to her. So her mind filled with worrying thoughts and images. Who knew the loss of someone she hated that much would hit her so hard?

The pain became evident on all of their faces as they entered the sunny outside of the school. All that passed through Tammi's mind was: Where's Pathetic Fallasy when you need it?

But all thoughts were soon lost as everyone was dragged into the back of amubulence's getting checked for any physical damage that could have been done.

Now sat in the back of the white vehecal, Mary watched the school doors, intent on finding out what was going on. Someone on the other side of her sat poking, proding and shining things at her. But she could not be bothered to reply to anything they asked, so she gave them simple nods. A loud noise peirced the atmoshphere and out came two men, both wearing suit's labeled 'coroner'. In their hands was a black body bag. Her eyes frequently shut for a second, hoping that it was not the body of her step sister.

"Who's that?" She asked, beginning to open her eyes again. The paramedic looked up and sighed.

"The kid with the gun..." He paused. As Mary mumbled something quietly:

"Connor. His name was Connor." She let a sad look pass her face as she watched them put the bag - and body, in the back of a car. But the boot remained unshut, waiting for something else to arrive. Returning, the two men re-entered the school building, and came back out with another body bag. This time it seemed much lighter for them to carry it. Mary burst out into tears, and felt the comforting warmth of Joey, encapsulating her in a comforting hug.

"It's going to be okay." He told her, smoothing down the back of her hair. But even he knew, that was pretty unlikely.


	8. It Only Gets Better Epilogue

**Chapter 8. It only gets better**

Her pale hand reached down and placed the small flower on the ground. Infront of her lay a head stone. Carefully stating that this grave was Brit's. It had been extremely hard for her to get over all of this. Mary always thought losing her step sister would be great for her, but there was always something missing. A soft gem trickled it's way down her cheek and her hand wiped it away slowly.

"Mommy, why're you crying?" Came the voice from a small brunette standing beside her. Slowly, Mary crouched down to meet the seven-year-old's height.

"Because I'm sad." She gave the child as blunt an answer as possible, fearing that more tears would spill if she said any more.

"Why?" The child's head cocked to the side in curiosity. A deep breath was inhaled by Mary before she began to tell the child the same reason she had told her for the past few years.

"Because I miss your Aunt Brit." She refused to reveal any more. "Come on, Angel." She smiled and held the hand of the young child, turning around to start leaving, and there, a few graves away stood an old woman. In her mid eighties. Her face also tear stained. Mary knew who's grave it was: Connor's. She felt a pang of sadness for his mother and even for him. Partly understanding why he did this but still unsure as to why he had to take Brit as well. But it was done now. Sixteen years had past and it was all forgotten. No one holds a grudge with him or his family.

Slowly she lead the young girl away, passing the old lady as she did so, giving her a small nod and smile. She felt as her daughters hand slipped from her's and watched as she raced into the arms of her dad.

"Daddy!" He picked her up and began to put her in the car.

"Hey Darling." He gave her a quick kiss and turned to give Mary a kiss as well. His hand slowly wiping away a couple more tears. "Come on." He gave her a smile as they all got in the car. Driving away slowly.

Mary watched from her passenger window as they drove out of the cemetery. Watching as each grave stone passed by her in a blur. She allowed a few more tears to fall to her cheeks, but never made a sound as it did. Her mind wondered, and she found herself thinking back to that day. The dance trip, the gun, the threats, the noises and then the final shot. She remembered Joey saying 'it's going to be okay'. That feeling inside that knew it was not going to be. But she can honestly admit. It did get easier. Year by year she felt herself distancing. Wether that was due to her age and the fact that the memories were slowly fading, she didn't know. But it definably gets easier.

**A/N.**

So there you have it. The end of this story. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/subscribed because of this fic. You certainly make me smile.

**Dedicated to: **Auntie Christine 20.06.08 - Gone but never forgotten. Miss you always. 3

**AutumnMalarkey Xx**


End file.
